johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosa
Rosa is a young woman who has the ability to give fortunes. She was involved with the Moon Children since her brother Ifrit was a member. She was sent to Luna's Parallelos after being abducted by Kelbris where she witnessed Luna's horror firsthand. Luna eventually released Rosa back into our world where she would continue giving players fortunes. Description Not much is known about Rosa's personality. She has been friendly during what few conversations players have had with her, though she usually is pressed for time and doesn't partake in small talk. Because of this she comes off as very serious at all times, which makes sense considering she can foresee many horrible things. Conversations 3-25-15 Mason finds Rosa while walking towards the Fishery. She was likely summoned by a user submitting the 'New Wave Bossa Nova' earlier that day. Due to the glitched comments on letschasethemouse.com, some parts of this conversation are lost. Mason: "There’s a girl just standing there. I have a bad feeling." Mason: "The rain seemed to stop, which is good. Maybe I’ll dry off a little. The girl said she was sent here through the powers that be, to help me. I don’t know what any of that means. I’m going to ask her more now." Mason: "Alright. So, she told me a bunch of bs about how songs can create powers, and she came because some song was played that calls an ally. Totally crazy, but I’m hearing her out anyways" Mason: "She says that if I go now, “many pitfalls will be laid in place on your journey, but you will also gain amazing allies in the coming battle”. I don’t really understand what she means by battle, but I don’t like the sound of this." Mason: "She also told me to tell you guys specifically that you should trust her, and asked if you wanted your fortunes to be told. Should I just walk away? This is kinda surreal." Mason: "She says her name is Rosa. She also said she’s only going to give a simple group fortune, to help us or something." Mason: "You will no longer be able to obtain what you originally sought, moving forward. There will be many troubles ahead. Old villains, new ones, and even your own brethren. You have lost some of your powers through interaction with dangerous items and people. Your most powerful weapon has been rendered useless, and it should be obtained once again. That age-old poem will guide you during a dangerous and fateful choice. Use it well. Do not trust them." Mason: "I’m really getting weirded out here. I’m feeling a lot of bad vibes from this. I think I’m just going to go, guys." Mason: "Damn, it started raining much harder this time. I won’t be able to post at all now. Wish me luck. I told the woman thanks, and to keep me in mind. She said she wouldn’t be able not to." 9-18-15 Rosa contacted players using a chatroom found on Johnisdead.com/key592. Rosa explains that Kelbris took her to Luna's Parallelos back in Jadusable's ARG. She witnessed Luna who was horrifying and indescribable. Luna freed Rosa as a part of her plan. She mentiones 'The Rule of Three' and that it ties into Johnisdead.com. She claims the Lunar Children wish to use the Four Giants to fix a mistake on 11/11, possibly freeing Patrem from Vincent or retrieving John from Tenebris. She confirms that Tenebris is possessing John and that the only person we can fully trust is Tyler. : I have seen so much in my time : too much : That thing : “Luna” : Would take the sight of those who have seen so much : not I : I have received no such mercy : I keep my eyes : There is much for me to tell : So please : Ask again : What is it that you saw? What is it that is so terrible you’d rather have lost your sight : When he came to me, Kelbris, it was nothing like when he came to my brother. It was a great punishment and I was forced from this world. : This sent me back to hopeless chaos, until I finally happened upon a place many referred to as Holy. : I saw Her : it : it is no god : it is indescribable : a horrific terror of unimaginable power : However, it freed me from where I was. : that sounds pretty scary : Agreed : I know it only returned me as part of a plan, but not even I fully understand. : Do the names “Doug” or “Mason” ring any bells? : Yes : I promised myself after the previous events I would stop everything : and interact no more : And yet here we are. Is there something so sever coming up that you decided to intervene again? : I have no choice : There are powers at play that have forced my hand so that I may not stay silent. My interaction is part of the rules of their “game”. : I have seen this game over and over : The passing of many links : I feel though if this link may be sparred, a change may take place. : This place is dangerous, the architect of this place made this location in secret, with 3 numbers under the idea that it would protect him. Due to what that group calls “the rule of 3” : Any advice? : Your current link shall see one of the transcended tomorrow. : He thought you were all insane : He shall soon change his mind : wait the link thought we were insane? : He has lived a quiet life free of these horrors for so long : The voice in the darkness : the one behind you : You allowed him to fool you : And thus you lost the trust of the lone wolf : He is still a friend : I gave you my vision : Ask me of it : I shall tell you what I may : Is there anything that we’ve been doing that is constantly throwing us off track? : No : But the ‘track’ may throw itself from you and you will be forced to find it again. : any suggestions to help us find it easier? : Wait until tomorrow, meditate upon what wisdom you are given. : You have yet to ask of the vision, your fortune. : oh : what is our fortune? : can we have a vision? : miss rosa ? : He will leave this place : your link : But what shall follow : I must not say : aw why no : aw why not : What is our goal? : There will be a ceremony on the 11th night : so many died in that place : more than you understand : another ascension? : they wish to right a horrible mistake : the failure of the night of the past : there are many in that building : but you can see none : He is being forced there : wait : He is there : what of skm, do you know where he is? or how we can reach him? : The exile : Patrem he calls himself : He is there at this time : He will bring him there on the 11th night : But he does not understand what he is doing : the four are not a mere tool : The ceremony will not bring the moon he is calling for : but : I must not speak of it : You have already seen some of them : the four : giants : who are they? : are some of them called “Tyler” “John” and/or “Jacob” : by any chance : I may tell you what you already know : you know two names : Kelbris : Douglas : Vincent, by chance? : No : any idea on when we might learn the other 2 names? : since i dont think you’re going to say them here : You may look into the past and see them, but you would still never truly know. : This wisdom will come when the time is right. : Oki. : the cult’s website, how do we get in and take back what is ours? : You seem to not understand what was taken from you. : Allow me to help you : please so : Do you know the creature, the one you have all fought for so long, since the times of the old links? : Yes : is it patrem?…. : no : oh ben : nevermind im dumb : sorry : ? : hello : (this is arg, by the way) : The creature controlled that boy. : The creature is what you fight against : Patrem> : No : who then? : ben ya goof : You know him as the dark link. : Tenebris : oh : o: : It is from before our time : before the time of the moon children? : from before this realm, or any realms aside from its own existed. : Oh, nevermind : It only wishes to make games of your kind. It seeks only to amuse itself. : After it was sent here, it asked that “goddess” to give a gift of her own power to your kind. : The Ocarina? : It is forced to call it that yes. : “forced’? : Your wording for that, are you saying that the ocarina is sentient? : Ay tis faut : I know little of its workings : however : His time with that boy left an imprint on him. : Emotional imprint? Physical imprint? Ya saying he slashed him? : He cannot escape the need to call everything by the eye of that boys mind. : also has the ocarina decided to abandon us, if it is indeed sentient : o: he’s trapped in a kids mindset : No, the power is not sentient. : But its original wielder is. : ahh : so thats how it is : im sorry i just missed a LOT so : yeah, same. : the original wielder? : Luna : Ah. : and who is Luna, exactly? : … : really gys : like : really : I have seen the it already : you will have this power back though : oh, that’s good : I hope. : You will soon take their domain as your own. That is where this power has been moved. : you mean the lunar children site? : Hey rosa, any ideas on how they took the ocarina from us? : A whim it seems : k : A whim of the dark link : He moved it to them, for only he and his mother may touch the untouchable, as it is said. : Ah. : Oh rosa, i have a question : Ask : do you know a John? : I know of the the burned one as he is called. : is it correct tht the dark link has possesed him? or something along the lines of that : It’s a bit late where i am and i’m not great at remembering things : On the 11th night : The dark link lost control of the boy he once held : so yes : He was forced to roam this world in his true form, for some time. : After the point in which he saw our link, he seemed to think it humorous to steal the soul of his friend. : The "weird guy” as your friend Tyler called him. : Well damn. : What about “Jacob” : so that’s who that was. : he was a freind of tyler, and we arent too sure what happened to him : I would put myself in harms way to say much, but I can promise you he is very much alive and safe from any danger for now. : oh, good. : Oh, well thats good news. : But his fate is sealed, and what will happen to him may not be changed. : i dont want you to put yourself in harm, but knowing that he is alive and well is good : i’m hoping its a good fate… : So, he will die, though : but if you cant say thats fine : yeah, never mind, don’t answer whether hes destined for death : time is running short : oh. : Thank you for the warning : is k592 SKM? : your welcome. thank you for contacting us. : Yeah, I was wondering who that was : um why did you say your welcome… you arent… uhg nevermind : It is a spirit I borrowed, to hold our connection in this place. : Oh duh, K. should have recognized that. : Ask what you will : There is much you may ask of me, but you will not like what I say. : I dont actually have any time either. sorry : Sorry, but i must leave : n : Not much longer : one more question : who should we trust? : There is little to trust : You trusted that man in the beginning, Patrem, this was a mistake. : we didnt have a choice tho : It was, I guess : The burned one is overtaken by the dark one, who should not be trusted at any time. : so who can we trust : and when will they arrive : This SKM, wishes to help you, but I have seen already, he has his own goals, and would do anything to make sure they are complete. Tread carefully. : Tyler however : he is your link : tyler refuses to trust us yo : its like : “NO YALL A BUNCH OF WHACKOS” : No one can enter now : What the lone wolf shall soon see, will make him trust you. : ahh then theres no problems there : but theres something that disturbs me still : what is tylers fate and what is our fate after his : If you fail to spare this link a terrible fate. : All shall be consumed : WELL FUCJ ME : it will descend : and its tribe shall take all as their masks : probs wearing tshirts labelled #ifuckedthemoon : oh. no pressure then. : no but in all seriousness : who is after us and tyler : also i would love to know SKM’s goal but since you stated it that way i’m p. sure we arent supposed to know : Regiminis is coming : fuckfuckfuck : Time to go Rosa : All shall be known in time : How long more do we have : I must leave : My time is up : so like noe okay : See ya around : Thank you, again. well do all we can. : when will we speak again : also thanks : She is gone : oh well. we should probably get going too : I recommend you do the same : thanks for setting this up : SOMEONE LOG THIS : It was Rosa’s idea : but still : thank you : we’ll try to not screw things up : owo everyone due your best : gambatte Email 1 Rosa sent out many emails to players on Youshouldnthavedonethat.net through her brother's account, Matt. Player: "Be careful at your party, Matt." Rosa: "I am not my brother." Player: "Oh hello Rosa. Nice to hear from you." Player: "Is this Rosa? What happened to Matt?" Rosa: "You do not understand, nothing is what you believe it to be." Rosa: "Matt has been away for a long time I am afraid." Email 2 This email marks the beginning of a large number of emails Rosa sent out mostly beginning with the same sentence. Rosa confirms that someone submitted the Song of Time and the cycle is going to reset. Player: "Who is this?" Rosa: "We have spoken before. Many times, you may not remember." Rosa: "The game has occurred beyond the life time of one. I am Rosa." Player: "I'm glad to hear from you. What kind of situation are you in now?" Player: "How much time do you have to talk?" Rosa: "Hidden, safe. Unlike yourself." Rosa: "Someone has used the link. The Cycle will reset very soon. Not long." Player: "Is someone (It?) after all of us? Or is it specific people? If so, what can we do to delay it?" Rosa: "The cycle shall reset very soon, someone has used the Link." Player: "How do we help the giants, specifically? What are their individual needs?" Email 3 Rosa is saddened that her brother Matt cannot be saved. Rosa: "We have spoken before. Many times, you may not remember." Rosa: "The game has occurred beyond the life time of one. I am Rosa." Player: "Rosa! Good to hear from you again! Do you know how we can contact Tyler?" ((A few messages were not archived.)) Player: "Very well, how about this one? What kind of sacrifice do you mean?" Rosa: "It saddens me greatly to know that somethings about my brother cannot change." Email 4 Rosa calls one of the players, Beeb, wise. She also warns about Kevin. Rosa: "We have spoken before. Many times, you may not remember." Rosa: "The game has occurred beyond the life time of one." Player: "If that is so then I assume I should trust you. Why do we speak now?" Player: "And most importantly how much time do we have to converse?" Player: "We've just restarted the cycle again I believe. I assume you will remember this one as well." Player: "If you find the need to converse back, know I will be waiting for your response." Rosa: "I have one final short window in time. Inform the BGK." Rosa: "Tell them Beeb is wise. The next step for the key to the truth involves Kevin." Rosa: "Be careful, he is much more insidious than you know." Email 5 Rosa tells players to read over their notes. She also tells players that Ryker Harrison, the player she sent the previous email to, knows of the next key. This is referring to what she said about Kevin. Rosa: "Forces at play shall impede overall progress." Rosa: "You shall not see the playing field again on this night and there shall be a short duration of silence." Rosa: "I am sorry that this is beyond my control. Tell as many as you can." Rosa: "But remain vigilant and take this time to observe your journals." Rosa: "Heed the knowledge of Ryker Harrison, he knows of the next key." Category:Characters Category:NPCs